Cherished Ones
by Trunks lil' sis
Summary: Right after Fayt and Maria have their talk, Cliff has his own with Fayt. WARNING: Spoilers for those who have not gotten very far into the game. Further warnings inside. SLASH. Fluffy FaytCliff


  
  
Title: Cherished ones

Spoiler alert: Yes, this short little blurb does contain spoilers for anyone that has not made it up to the part in the game where Maria and Fayt have there little talk. I'm talking about that five hour long cutscene. If you haven't seen that, don't read this unless you want a spoiler.

Cherished Ones:

Cliff found Fayt off the main road, down side streets and on a grassy hill just on the edge of Aquios. It seemed to Cliff that the blue haired man did not want to be found, and it make intruding on his peace that much harder.

"Hey, you alright down there?"

Fayt's head lifted and he peered over to his right. "Yes," He told Cliff quietly, pulling his knees closer to his chest. He wanted to be left alone, actually, but he would never tell Cliff that. The tall man was just far too sweet to him, and Fayt couldn't bring himself to gather harsh words.

"You don't look fine to me." The strong man dropped down next to Fayt. "I guess Maria really told you everything, right?" Fayt remained silent and Cliff's expression took on a darker look. "Listen up," His hand rested on Fayt's shoulder. "What she told you doesn't make you any less of a person."

Yet how was he supposed to feel? He had been previously told unimaginable things, and now he found it hard to breathe. Right now he questioned his right to breathe.

"I know," Fayt told him, chin resting on the top of his knees. "I just feel like it."

"Is Maria any less of a woman?" That didn't require any thought.

There was a quick shake of blue hair. "No."

"Look, what your dad did isn't acceptable but the fact is it did happen. He intended for you to be some great big weapon, and for what purpose none of us know. What we do know however is that you're special, just because you're you. I know the type of person you are Fayt, and I won't let you beat yourself up."

Fayt shifted closer to him. "I'm supposed to hurt people. I'm a weapon, just like Maria. How does my father get away from doing this to people?"

Cliff shrugged and relaxed back on the grassy hill. "That's why we're going to rescue him. We're going to find out. We'll get you some answers."

Fayt uncurled from himself and leaned back next to Cliff. He folded his hands over his stomach and turned to look at his companion. "I'm scared."

"Why?" Cliff asked. "You know I'll make sure nothing happens to you. Kid, you gotta trust me here."

"I do trust you." He assured Cliff. "I don't trust the Vendeeni. They want to use me, and if they get me a lot of people are going to die. It's bad enough to think I've been engineered as a weapon, but the idea what someone would use me is horrible. What am I supposed to do?" He felt the congestion in his nose and the tears pricking his eyes, and willed himself not to cry.

"You keep going, just like the rest of us. I'm not saying we'll find the answers to your questions anytime soon, or that you'll like what you hear. But I am telling you I'll take care of you. I'll make sure you see your family again, and I won't let the Vendeeni take you so long as I breathe."

Fayt nodded into Cliff's chest, wondering briefly when he had shifted onto the man. "What happens when I go back to the federation? I'm technically illegal. What my father did is against the law, and I could be terminated."

"Now there, I doubt your own government is going to," He couldn't bring himself to say it. "I'll keep you with me." His arm came around Fayt's slender waist and he hugged the young man to his side. "Quark would never turn their back on you, and we certainly wouldn't condemn you for another man's mistakes."

That was the end of that and Fayt closed his eyes, relaxing into Cliff's warmth. He heard the older hum, and felt the vibrations through his chest. It was soothing, and he never wanted to leave. He wanted to spend the rest of his days laying with Cliff, hiding from his problems. With Cliff by his side he felt protected, and cherished, and loved. Cliff reminded him of everything still good left in all the universes.

"We have to go soon." Fayt knew Cliff was right. "The Queen is counting on us."

"One day this is all going to be over with."

"I know, and we'll both be there for that day." The taller agreed and reassured.

Fayt breathed deeply, then pushed off the blonde. "Come on," A sad smile played on the edges of his lips. "We have to go. Nel and Maria are waiting for us and I don't suppose you'd like Nel to come and pull you by your ear."

"As if," He stated, crossing his arms in his usual stance.

Fayt gave a small chuckle before reaching up to place a small, chaste kiss on Cliff's cheek. "Come on, Cliff, let's go find everybody."

"Let's go kick some butt." The blonde smashed a fist into his open palm, smiling widely, hiding a slight blush.

Fayt smiled too, at Cliff's display. "Then I want to go home." And Cliff had the oddest feeling Fayt was not referring to his house on a planet far away.


End file.
